IWF In Your House 17: Ground Zero
Ground Zero: In Your House was a professional wrestling pay-per-view event produced by the International Wrestling Federation (IWF) and presented by Stridex, which took place on September 7, 1997 at Louisville Gardens in Louisville, Kentucky. This was the first three-hour In Your House pay-per-view, and also the first that featured the "In Your House" name as the subtitle rather than the main title. Seven professional wrestling matches were scheduled on the card. One of the main event matches saw Shawn Michaels and The Undertaker wrestle to a no contest in their first ever one-on-one match in the IWF. In the other main event match, Bret Heart defeated The Patriot to retain the IWF Championship. The Headbangers (Mosh and Thrasher) won the vacant IWF Tag Team Championship in a Four-Way Tag Team Elimination match and Brian Pillman defeated Goldust. Due to prior stipulations, Goldust's manager/wife (storyline and real-life) Marlena was required to become Pillman's personal assistant for 30 days. Background Ground Zero: In Your House featured professional wrestling matches involving different wrestlers from pre-existing scripted feuds, plots and storylines that were played out on Raw Is War and other International Wrestling Federation television programs. Wrestlers portrayed a villain or a hero as they followed a series of events that built tension, and culminated into a wrestling match or series of matches. The featured rivalry heading into the event involved The Undertaker and Shawn Michaels. While guest refereeing the IWF Championship match between Bret Heart and The Undertaker at SummerSlam, Michaels attempted to hit Heart over the head with a steel chair after Heart had spit in his face. Bret ducked and Michaels hit Undertaker, knocking him out. Bret covered Undertaker as Michaels appeared reluctant, but made the three count causing the Undertaker to lose the title. Michaels had stated that the chair shot was unintentional, though some did not believe him. On the August 18 edition of Raw Is War, however, Shawn deliberately struck Undertaker over the head multiple times with a chair during a tag team match. The shots failed keep him down and, with blood covering his head, tried to go after Michaels but he quickly retreated towards the locker room. Michaels continued to cause problems for Undertaker by interfering in his match against Kunter Kearst Kelmsley on the September 5 episode of ''Friday Night's Main Event''. A predominant feud entering the event featured The Patriot and IWF Champion, Bret Heart. In response to the reformation of The Heart Foundation (this time as an anti-American stable) The Patriot debuted on the July 14 edition of Raw Is War to stand up against Heart and defend America. The Patriot pulled off a surprise win against Bret Heart on the July 28 episode of Raw in a match which Shawn Michaels distracted Heart from ringside while doing guest commentary. On the following Raw Is War, Sgt. Slaughter was introduced as the new Commissioner of the IWF and ordered Heart to defend the IWF Championship against The Patriot at Ground Zero: In Your House. Both Heart and The Patriot brawled later that night. The next week, Heart attacked the Patriot after he won a tag match with Ken Shamrock against Heart's brother Owen and brother in law Davey Boy Aldrich. Heart continued with the attacks next week after the Patriot defeated Vader, but Vader stopped Heart. On a special friday night edition of Raw the next week, Vader and Heart fought for the title, and as the Heart Foundation attacked Vader, The Patriot ran out for the save. On the September 5 episode of ''Friday Night's Main Event'', The Patriot defeated Owen Heart by DQ after Bret and Bulldog interfered, making Vader run out for the save. Another rivalry heading into event was the continuation of battle between Brian Pillman and Goldust. Goldust defeated Pillman at the previous pay-per-view, SummerSlam, and as a result, Pillman had to wear Marlena's dress until he won a match. After SummerSlam Pillman continued to take verbal shots at Goldust, who in turn interfered in several of Pillman's matches, causing him to lose, which meant he must keep wearing the dress. This angered and embarrassed Pillman; as a result he challenged Goldust to one more match. He declined but Marlena jumped in and accepted the challenge on his behalf. The stipulations of the match were as follows: If Pillman lost, he would leave the IWF forever, however, if Goldust lost, Marlena would become Pillman's personal assistant for 30 days. Results ; ; *Brian Pillman defeated Goldust (w/ Marlena) (11:05) *Brian Christopher defeated Scott Putski by Countout (4:40) *Savio Vega defeated Crush and Faarooq in a Triple threat match (11:39) *Max Mini defeated El Torito (9:20) *The Headbangers (Mosh & Thrasher) defeated The Legion of Doom (Hawk & Animal), The Godwinns (Henry and Phineas), & Owen Heart & The British Bulldog in Four-way elimination match for the vacant IWF Tag Team Championship (17:15) :*LOD were disqualified when Animal hit both Godwinns with a slop bucket (9:54) :*Thrasher pinned Phineas with a Sunset Flip (12:12) :*Mosh pinned Owen after Steve Austin interfered and hit Owen with a Stone Cold Stunner (17:15) *Bret Heart defeated The Patriot to retain the IWF Championship (19:20) *Shawn Michaels vs. The Undertaker ended in a no-contest (16:03) Other on-screen talent Also See *List of IWE pay-per-view events *IWE Event History *In Your House DVD release External links